Disclosure Duel Arc my version
by KEEPTHEFAITHDBSK
Summary: It's year three for Jaden and his friends. This is year will brgin new friends, new challenges, and a new threat. Can Jaden protect us again? Also there is a familar face back in Jaden's life and it's a good thing too! better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my OC for my story :) hope you like her. Now I will beusing a few characters from other anime shows like Kero and Spinner from Cardcaptor Sakura. Also, I will use Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. And, Magical Mr. Mistoffelees, Victoria, and Rum Tum Tugger from CATS the Musical. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE BUT I DO OWN ALL THE OTHER CARDS IN HER DECK AND MY OC!!!! :) **

**Basics**

**Name**: Alli Yuki  
**Age**: 17  
**Place of Birth**: Paris (will be explained later on)  
**Gender**: female  
**Species Origin**: human  
**Social** **Class/Community Status**: She is the champion duelist of Egypt.  
**Language**: English, Japanese, French, and Egyptian  
**Family**: Jaden Yuki is her older brother by one year. She used to live with her Dad in Egypt after her parents divorced.

**Favorite card(s)**: Kero the Cub, Keroberos the Winged Lion, Spinner the Cub, Spinner the Winged Panther, and Dolphy  
**Number of deck(s)**: 1  
**Type of deck**: the rare Cat Deck

**Physical Description**

**Height**: 5' 2''  
**Weight**: 109 lbs  
**Hair**: brown  
**Eyes**: dark, sapphire blue  
**Detailed Physical Description**: Alli is beautiful and most guys fall in love with her for her good-looks. She is not too tall and she is the perfect weight. Hr brown hair is about four inches from her shoulder.  
**Typical Clothing/Equipment**: She normally wears red and black. She likes wearing miniskirts and a shirt that shows her stomach. She also wears a cool-looking jacket to go over her shirt.

**Personality/Attributes**

**Personality/Attitude**: She is a happy girl. She always has a positive attitude and always tries to avoid fights that are unnecessary. She is not full of herself; she knows full well that someone might take her title as Egypt's champion duelist away from her. However, if you get her angry, you better watch out…cause this kitty has claws.  
**Skills/Talents**: She is a champion duelist of Egypt. She works best with her one and only rare Cat Deck  
**Favorites/Likes**: Her Cat Deck, dueling, her brother Jaden, and her friends  
**Most Hated/Dislikes**: anyone that tries to hurt her family or friends even if they are supernatural  
**Goals/Ambitions**: her goal is to one day be the very first QUEEN of Games.  
**Strengths**: Her Cat Deck…that is her greatest strength and the support of her brother, Jaden.  
**Weaknesses**: She would give up her own life for the people she cares about, so if you put someone she cares about in danger, she is all yours.  
**Fears**: Losing Jaden again like she did when she was five years old.  
**Hobbies/Interests**: Dueling has always been her life just like Jaden.


	2. Start of the New School Year!

Here is the 1st Chapter! Hope you all like it! Plez review and be nce...i new at this lol...but crticism is good (not to harsh tho). ENJOY!!

* * *

Chapter 1 ~ Start of the New School Year! The Premonition of Tribulation

The start of the year rally was starting. There on stage stood Sheppard, Crowler, and Bon Apart. Sheppard cleared his throat and spoke, "All right, settle down. As you know, it's the start of a brand-new year. Does anyone remember their summer break? Cause I don't. HAHAHA! But, I digress. Now, reciting the Academy Pledge is Blair Flannigon."

Blair then recited the whole Pledge and returned to her seat, but not before winking at Jaden who in return put on a terrified look.

Sheppard stepped up again, "With each new year, comes modification and improvement. Here at Duel Academy, we strive for perfection. So, to keep each one of you at the top of your game, we've invited a few new students to join you. They each represent one school from our four branches and the sixth one happens to be a champion duelist. "

Jaden was so excited that new students would be coming. He would be able to challenge each one and learn new strategies, "This is awesome! I gotta get my game on!"

"Time for introductions," Sheppard announced, "Visiting us all the way from East Acedemy, Adrian Geeko. From West Acedemy, please welcome Axel Brody. From South Acedemy, please welcome Jim Cook. From North Acedemy, please welcome Jesse Anderson."

Everyone applauded loudly…but this Jesse kid didn't come onto the stage. Sheppard got nervous.

"Well, this is awkward," Crowler stated.

"No! It's just plain rude!" Bon Apart complained.

"That's weird…a no-show?" Adrian said.

"Jesse? Jesse Anderson? The kid with the Crystal Beast deck?!" Chazz said in shock.

"Crystal what—?" Jaden asked.

"A couple years ago, Pegasus created some cards. But his corporation didn't release them. My family offered him millions of money for them, but he never took it."

"I don't get it. What are the made of gold or something?" Hasselberry asked.

"RULE NUMBER ONE! NEVER INNTERRUPT THE CHAZZ WHEN HE IS IN THE MIDDLE OF A LONG MONLOGUE!" Chazz explained before explaining the legend of the Crystal Beast deck, "Then Pegasus gave them to some tournament winner."

"So, that means this Jesse kid was the winner. How sweet. I gotta duel this guy!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Not if he don't show up." Hasselberry said reminding Jaden that Jesse wasn't there.

Then the doors opened and there stood the kid that Jaden met on the roof, the one who can also see Duel Monster Spirits.

"Sorry, folks. Guess I got lost. This school is a lot bigger than ours." The kid said, before seeing Jaden, "Hey, Jaden! Guess this is the pep rally your friends were talking about."

"Yep," Jaden replied, "By the way…have you seen a kid named Jesse Anderson around?"

"Yeah, sure did."

"What?!" Sheppard said, "You've seen him? Where is he?"

"Y'all are looking at him…I'm Jesse."

Jaden looked Jesse in shock. Jesse looked back at Jaden, "Sorry. I never properly introduced myself. I guess I was so excited to meet you, I forgot."

"I get that a lot," Jaden answered proudly.

Jesse ran onstage and Jim stepped up, "Good 'day. I'm Jim Cook and this Shirley."

Then, the animal on Jim's back growled and Jesse screamed a little and back away laughing it off, 'Wow…that was scary.'

"Now, please welcome, Professor Viper from West Acedemy." Sheppard said.

Then, the big guy himself cam e walking onto the stage. The student mumbled to each other nervously. He didn't seem like the friendliest character. He turned towards the students, "For those of you who have heard my methods are strict, you're right. However, the being said, I always felt there was a method to my madness. I believe actions speak louder than words. Why don't we kick off the year by kicking the year with a duel right now. I choose Jesse Anderson and Duel Academy's top student….Jaden Yuki!"

"Sweetness! The first day of the year and I'm dueling a guy with a legendary deck!" Jaden exclaimed running down to the stage to meet Jesse, "This rocks!"

"Hey!" a female voice yelled from side stage, "Aren't you forgetting someone, President Sheppard?"

Then, the lights turned off and a voice began to sing,

**(Oh yeah)  
Monday, Tuesday we were cool  
Wednesday I found about you  
Caught my heart by tellin' lies  
You were want to advertise**

But silly me, to believe  
Oh oh oh was unique  
When I'm there, you put on a show  
Oh oh oh, you gotta go

The voice's true, about you  
Who are you, when I'm gone  
Wanted to, be with you  
Don't know what I was on

Cause you get me, to forget me  
Oh oh oh, you know that's true  
Yeah you get me, to forget me  
So Friday I'll be over U

No no, I ain't gonna cry  
Go and be with her tonight  
I really don't care what you do  
Cause Friday I'll be over U

And silly me, to believe  
Oh oh oh, I was unique  
When I'm done, you put on a show  
Oh oh oh, you gotta go

The voice's true, about you  
Who are you, when I'm gone

What into, be with you  
Don't know what I was on

Cause you get me, to forget me  
Oh oh oh, you know that's true  
Yeah you get me, to forget me  
So Friday I'll be over U

The students cheered loudly. Jaden could see her plainly now. She was wearing a black and red mini skirt with a black tank top underneath a red jacket with silver beads as buttons. She also had on black bracelet with the same beads going around. She also had on a silver necklace with a silver heart locket attached to the chain, "Alli?" he whispered to himself.

**  
Silly me, to believe  
When I'm done, you put on a show  
Oh oh oh, you know that's true!  
(Oh oh)  
Can't you get me, to forget me (whaaho)  
Yeah you get me, to forget me  
So Friday I'll be over U  
Cause what's true, about you (about you)  
Who are you, when I'm gone  
What into, be with you  
Don't know what I was on  
Can't you get me (can't you get me)  
to forget me (to forget me)  
Oh oh oh, you know that's true  
Yeah you get me, to forget me  
So Friday I'll be over U**

All the students cheered loudly as the girl blew kisses to her audience, "Thank you! Thank you! Hahahaha!"

"She sure likes to make an entrance, huh?" Adrian said somewhat annoyed.

"But she sure is pretty," Jim said, "I think I may have to ask her out for a date."

"Everyone put your hands together for Egypt's champion duelist…ALLI YUKI!" Sheppard announced as everyone cheered more!

"Awwwww…thanks guys!" Alli said rubbing the back of her head.

"IT IS YOU!" Jaden yelled lifting her off the ground and spinning her.

"Jaden! What are you doing!?" Sheppard yelled.

"Saying 'hi'…to my baby sister!" Jaden answered.

"Jaden?" the girl said softly looking at him.

"In the flesh, Alli."

Alli's face went from uncertainty to happiness, "AH! Jaden! I missed you so much!"

"I know, Alli. I missed you too. You've grown up a lot since I last saw you." Jaden said hugging her tightly.

"Wait…so you two are really related. I thought you two just had the same last name!" Sheppard said.

"Yeah, we're related. Out parents divorced twelve years ago. I stayed here in Japan, while Dad took Alli to Egypt." Jaden explained.

"Well…I guess I'm happy for you two then." Sheppard said smiling.

"Excuse me…I hate to break up the family reunion, but there is duel that needs to happen." Viper said strictly.

"Calm down, Prof. I'll duel but this is my sister. I haven't seen her for twelve whole years." Jaden responded a little insulted.

"You will have plenty of time to catch up outside of class! Now come here, both of you." Viper demanded.

"Sheesh…he's a barrel of laughs." Jaden mumbled.

"You better go, Jay. We'll catch up after your duel, k?" Alli said smiling, "Good luck."

Jaden hugged Alli and went to Jesse and Viper. Viper looked at both of them and whispered, "Alright boys, now hold out your arms."

Viper then attached a bracelet looking trinket on each of their wrists and said, "The duel will begin in one hour and do not be late!"

Meanwhile, as Jesse and Jaden were preparing for their duel, Viper was roaming around the island looking for a building…and he found the very one he was looking for.

Then…an hour later the duel started. Jesse had started off the duel by summoning his Emerald Turtle. Jesse began talking to his monsters and Jaden said he also talks to his monsters. Alli listened to this conversation and smiled, "Two peas in a pod."

Eventually, Jaden had summoned his Mole, Dolphin, and Neos to the field. He then destroyed Jesse's turtle and recently summoned Eagle. However, on the field were two crystals left behind from the monsters. Jesse explained how every time one of them is destroyed, they become a crystal. Jesse then summoned his Crystal Beast Cat.

Alli stared at the cat in awe, "She's beautiful!"

"This one will make a perfect snack!" the cat said.

"She's beautiful…but deadly." Alli whispered to herself.

"I haven't had fresh meat in a cat's age!" she yelled.

"Down, girl," Jaden begged nervously.

"She's harmless," Jesse said before activating Tempt of the Crystal. Jesse also summoned his Topaz Tiger.

Alli looked down at her deck and smiled, "I'm sure you will get to meet them," and then she returned her attention back to the duel.

'She seemed to be talking to her deck just like those two down there…' Adrian observed.

Jaden then summoned Flare Neos to the field and he also activated his field spell. Neo Space. Alli watched this duel from above ad thought to herself, 'It's been twelve whole years since I've seen Jaden…and he hasn't changed a bit. Good.'

Jesse then stopped Jaden's attack and got rid of his field spell by replacing it with his own. This card I called, Ancient City Rainbow Ruins. Then Jesse summoned his Elephant. As Jaden got thinking about what Jesse was planning he figured out that Jesse was going to sacrifice them. Jesse, the threatened Jaden by saying he was going to call out his Dragon…and then he said, "Just kidding."

"Huh?" Jaden mumbled confused.

Then, Jaden won the duel. The crowd began to complain that Jesse didn't have the Rainbow Dragon in his deck. Jesse responded by saying that it hasn't even been turned into a card yet. Later on, Jesse and Jaden were on the roof discussing what other types of strategies they could have used in the duel.

"Hey, Jess," Jaden asked, "what time is it?"

"Uh…it is…6:45."

"AAAHHH! I'm late! Sorry, Jesse, can we do this again some other time?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah. What are you late for?" Jesse asked curiously.

"I'm meeting Alli at the cliff by the Slifer dorm, so I gotta jet." Jaden explained gathering his cards together.

"Gotcha. Well I'll see you around." Jesse answered with a smile, "Tell her I say 'hi'."

"Will do." Jaden replied before running off.

Alli was sitting at the cliff waiting for her big brother to meet her, "Late…good old Jaden."

"Alli!"

Alli looked behind her and there was Jaden running towards her. Jaden ran up to her and collapsed, "Sorry I'm late. I was with Jesse and we were talking about dueling strategies."

Alli giggled, "I figured. You haven't changed at all."

Jaden laughed too, "Except I'm better looking than I was as a kid. I mean I was adorable as a kid, but look at me now."

Alli shook her head, "Congrats on your win by the way."

"Thanks and congrats to you being Egypt's Champion duelist." Jaden said.

"Thanks. I owe it all to my deck!"

Jaden smiled at her, "It's great that you're here, Alli. I started to worry I was never going to see you again."

"What? Jaden, I knew we were going to meet again, but I didn't know when," Alli explained, "Dad got a call from Sheppard asking for me to come here. At first, I was hesitant and then Dad said you were here."

***FLASHBACK***

"**Jay, is at Duel Acedemy?!"**

"**Yes, he is. Does that change your mind?" Mr. Yuki asked.**

**Alli paced around the tent for a bit, "I mean…yeah…but you need help here, so maybe I shouldn't go. You could burn down the house, since you don't know how to use the stove."**

"**Alli," Mr. Yuki said grabbing his daughter's shoulders, "sweetheart, it's ok. You can go. You haven't seen Jaden in twelve years. You need to see him."**

**Alli took a deep breath, "Are you sure?"**

**Mr. Yuki nodded, "Besides, Duel Acedemy is a great school and you can learn more and keep your title as Egypt's Champion Duelist and you get a full scholarship."**

**Alli laughed, "Ok…I'm off to Duel Acedemy then."**

***END FLASHBACK***

"So…here I am." Alli said.

"Wow. That's cool." Jaden said.

Alli nodded, "I'm a lucky girl."

"Hey…is this a friend of yours?" a voice asked.

Alli and Jaden turned towards the voice. It was a small yellow-mouse looking creature with little wings. It also had a long tail with a bunch of white fur on the end of it.

"He's more than a friend. This is my brother, Jaden." Alli said to the creature.

"She already said that if you were listening to her explain why she is her at Duel Acedemy." Another creature said. This one was black with blue eyes and the inside of his ears were blue also. His little wings were also blue and his tail had a spiral on the end of it.

"Be nice." Alli said.

"Are those Duel Spirits, Alli?!" Jaden asked excitedly.

"I had a feeling you could see them." Alli said giggling.

"He can see us?!" the yellow one exclaimed in shock.

"He just noticed us, so the obvious answer is yes." The black one answered.

"Boys…" Alli said in a warning tone.

Then, Winged Kuriboh came out. Alli saw it and smiled, "Awwwww. Hi there. You're cute."

"This is my Duel Spirit." Jaden said.

"Well, these two are mine," Alli said, "This one is Keroberos." She said pointing at the yellow one.

"But, you can call me Kero. I am the protector of all cat cards. My job is to protect and serve." Kero explained.

"This one is Spinner Sun." Alli said pointing at the black one.

"You can just call me Spinner. I am the guardian of all cat cards. I'm the one who commands and is in charge." Spinner explained.

"That's cool." Jaden said, "I'm Jaden. I'm Alli's older brother."

"So, you really are Alli's brother?" Kero said.

"Kero…how many times do I have to say it, Kero?" Alli said a little annoyed, "Yes, Jaden is my brother."

"Having trouble keeping up, Kero?" Spinner said in a teasing tone.

Kero growled at Spinner, "Thanks I got it!" he said smacking Spinner in the face with his tail.

"Boys, behave please." Alli asked.

"Of course, Alli." Spinner said.

"Yeah, yeah." Kero answered annoyed.

Jaden laughed to himself, 'This is going to be a great year,' he thought before saying. "OH! Look what I brought."

Jaden went for his backpack and searched around. He finally pulled something out, "Check it out!"

"Oreos! You remembered?" Alli said as her smiled spread across her face.

"Of course," Jaden said taking an Oreo out, "Here, you ready?"

Alli took the end of the cookie closest to you, "Ready."

Both of them, turned their cookie the opposite way and pulled. Alli screamed happily, "I win again!"

Alli had the most cream on her cookie. Jaden began to pout, "You always win at this game."

"I'll beat you at duel monsters too." Alli said with a wink.

"You bet she will. She is the best!" Kero bragged.

"We'll see about that. My deck has never failed me." Jaden responded, "We gotta duel, Alli."

"Believe me, Jaden. We will." Alli said holding her pinky finger out.

Jaden looked at it and smiled. He took her pinky in his and smiled, "Also…if you ever need me for anything…just say my name and I'll be there, ok?"

Alli stared at her brother in shock.

***FLASHBACK***

**Jaden was five and Alli was four. Alli was on the playground and some boys were bothering her and Alli was crying asking them to leave her alone.**

**"Hey! Leave my sister alone!" Jaden yelled.**

**The boys decided to leave because they were bored. Jaden hugged his sister, "If you ever need anything…just say my name and I'll be there, ok?"**

**Alli smiled and hugged her brother, "Ok, Jaden. I love you."**

***END FLASHBACK***

"Ok, Jaden," Alli said hugging him, "I love you."

Jaden smiled and hugged Alli tightly. She was really there in his arms, at his school. He knew this year would be a year he would never forget.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Plez review!!!!it would mean alot :) i'll put the 2nd ch up soon. k? till nxt time then :)


End file.
